Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry type quantitative analysis film comprising a color indicator composition for detecting hydrogen peroxide, more particularly, to a dry type quantitative analysis film comprising a cationic dye forming color indicator composition for detecting hydrogen peroxide and an anionic polymer. The present invention further relates to a colorimetric quantitative analysis method using a color indicator composition for detecting hydrogen peroxide and an anionic polymer in combination.